Blue Haired Girl
by hunterofartemis080
Summary: All the Doctor is looking for is someone to distract him and he finds them in the person who is standing on the roof he crashes into. He pulls her into his world of danger and watches as she saves herself from it. Doctor/OC Friendship


Violin music cascaded through the flat, bouncing around until it returned to the room where a girl with bright blue hair knotted on the top of her head danced with a much smaller girl with short brown hair that caught in the wind. The two of them sang along, the one with short hair knowing the words and the one with blue knowing the tune.

Slowly, quiet came back as the song ended. "I'm going to go put your food away and then get started on your lunch, okay Sis?" The blue haired girl pulled the hair tie from her hair and let it fall past her shoulders.

The shorthaired one smiled widely. "Okay." She began to spin around the room again. The blue haired one shook her head with a smile before leaving the room and making her way to the kitchen. Large plastic bags covered the counter top, with boxes of cereal poking through the top. Almost instantly more music began to dance through the flat.

"Turn it down a bit Ly!" The blue haired one called, already pulling something out of a bag. "It's too loud!" A second later the music quieted until it could only be faintly heard. The blue haired girl began to sway with the faint music as she emptied one bag and started on another.

"No matter how many times I tell them that they don't need to buy so much, they still do." She grumbled. "Lyra doesn't need this much." It took until the end of the song, but eventually she had the bags emptied. Then she began to spin on the tips of her feet, pulling open all the cupboards as she passed them. As quickly as she could she began to put the food into the cupboards.

It took another song.

As soon as she was done, the blue haired girl returned to the room where Lyra danced. "I have to go now Ly. Someone is going to come by in an hour like normal. Will you be fine until then on your own?"

Lyra stopped in her dancing and rushed over to her sister. "I'll see you tomorrow, right Sis?"

The blue haired girl rubbed her sister's head. "Don't worry, you will." She kissed her on her head. "Now you just keep dancing, alright? And don't forget to practice your fiddle." Her sister nodded and pulled away. "Now time for our handshake." One high-five on the right, one on the left, one with both hands, a snap and then a hip bump. It left them both giggling.

It always made the blue haired girl sad to leave her sister, but she knew she had too. It was only the thought of returning the next day that kept her going. She waited in the doorway and watch as Lyra danced for a minute more before leaving.

The weather in London was cold like always, so the blue haired girl pulled on the black coat that hung from a golden stand. She wrapped it tight around herself with a belt and slowly did up the buttons, killing the time until she had to leave. But the time came.

And with a chin raised high, the blue haired girl opened the door and shut it quickly behind her. Thankfully, she was on the second floor so not a long walk was required to get outside again. Immediately, she regretted not having a scarf. It had gotten so much colder in the hour and a half she had been with her sister.

Someone bumped into her as they entered the building. "Sorry Ari." She looked at the stranger for a moment before realizing that Lyra had probably told her neighbors that she came to visit and of her blue hair for the week. There was already a blush forming on her cheeks, so she quickly ducked her head and started walking.

It took her another hour to finally reach her flat. Another person bumped into her as she entered and they exited, but they didn't say a greeting to her. She mumbled a small 'sorry' as they walked on, but they said nothing back.

Even with her blue hair, Ari still blended into the crowd more easily than she stood out from it. Instead of going right to her flat, she took the lift instead to the closest floor she could to the roof. It took 5 minutes, with the lift moving slowly and seeming to stop randomly. After that she climbed the stairs until she reached the metal door that opened onto the flat expanse of her roof.

Ari walked to the very edge, looking out at the city that stretched below her. As always, she looked in the direction of her sisters flat first. Even though the building was hidden by others, Ari told herself that she could see her sister dancing around the room or practicing her music. She hadn't left her sister. Lyra was still there, dancing and singing as always. Ari didn't have to feel as bad as she did about leaving.

And then Ari looked in the direction that she knew her parents lived. She didn't look there for long, only a glance. Just to remind her that she had a chance and they hadn't been completely obliterated. She still had a chance to make things right, even if it was the last thing she wanted to do.

There was a crash behind her and Ari whipped around, one hand pushing her blue hair out of her face. A blue box was leaning against a wall, something that hadn't been there before. There was a small amount of smoke escaping it.

She approached it carefully, resting one hand on the side of the box. The doors burst open and a man fell out. A hand shot out to catch the side of the doorway and he hung there for a moment before turning to look at Ari.

"Hello." He smiled widely. "Sorry. I was testing out new flight mechanics and it went a little wacky."

Ari raised her eyebrows. "Are you an alien?"

"What makes you say that?"

"Well, most humans don't travel around in a blue police box from the 60's talking about flight mechanics." She crossed her arms. The man shrugged. And her eyes widened. "Wait, are you actually an alien? Like an actual proper alien?"

He let his hand drop from the doorway so that he was standing upright. She was forced to look up at him then. "Actual proper alien right here."

A breeze caught Ari's hair and she was forced to hold it up to keep being able to look at him. Quickly, she caught it once again in a bun. "No offense, but you don't really look like an alien. You look…human."

"Doesn't mean I'm not one." They were silent for a moment. "What's your name?"

"Arista Keys."

His eyes brightened. "After the star in the Virgo constellation?"

She looked even more shocked. "Yes. How do you know?"

"I know the names of every single star in the sky." He ran a hand through his hair. "I'm the Doctor."

"Is that some sort of nickname or something? Because people aren't just called 'the Doctor'." She leaned against the side of the box again, resting her head against the side. The Doctor mimicked her oh the opposite side.

"And most people are called Arista?"

She smiled. "Good point. Most people just call me Ari. Easier to remember." With a sigh she looked up at the box she rested on. "What is this? Some sort of spaceship? You did say flight mechanics. But if there are flight mechanics, how does it fit into such a small space?"

The Doctor glanced up at the box, patting it affectionately before looking back to Ari. "You're clever. Not many people notice that."

"You didn't explain."

He laughed. "You're right, I didn't. Step back." She raised her eyebrows but did as he asked. The Doctor used his foot to tip the box back level with the roof. It thundered down and he pushed the door open. "You want to come in?" He stepped in, leaving the door open for her.

Carefully, Ari stepped forward again. She placed another hand on the doorway and swung herself so that she looked through the doorway. She let out a small gasp. "I'm dreaming, aren't I? Because this can't be possible." She stepped forward into the room, letting her hand drift along the railing until she reached one of the supports that encircled the room. "This is bigger on the inside."

The Doctor was leaning against the control panel, smiling as he watched Ari slowly approached him. Her blue hair had fallen out again and danced down her back, drifting over her shoulders. Her eyes were wide in amazement. "It isn't a dream." He smiled. "It's possible."

She had reached him by then. "But how is it possible?"

"You're clever, but you won't understand how the TARDIS works."

"Care to tell me what TARDIS stands for? Since you didn't bother telling me what the Doctor stood for." There was a pillar right next to where she stood and she leaned on it. As she said his name she waved her hands in the air, giving it extra emphasis.

He ran his hand through his hair again before gesturing to the entire room. "It stands for time and relative dimension in space."

Ari pushed herself up. "Wait. You said time. Does that mean this is a time machine too?" She moved to lean on both arms against the console. "A spaceship and a time machine in one?" One finger stroked along a lever.

"Ah, don't touch that." She raised an eyebrow at him, moving the finger. "That lever would send us flying about ten thousand miles a second through the sky. Wouldn't want that."

"How many times is this that you haven't answered a question I've asked you?" She raised the hand to tuck fallen hair around her ear. It was small, but her hand was shaking. Her other hand clutched the console. The Doctor couldn't help but notice.

"If I told you that this was a time machine, would you believe me?" He raised his eyes back up so that he met hers again.

She shrugged. "Depends on if you're telling the truth."

He couldn't help but smile again. "You heard right. This is a time machine. I can go anywhere and everywhere." The Doctor spun something on the console. It clicked as it turned. Her hand shot out and stopped it from turning. She began to circle the console, the hand drifting along the edge. "What were you doing on the roof?"

The Doctor saw her blue hair around the side of the console before he saw her face. "I was looking at the city. I do it every afternoon." She appeared on the other side. "But you say you crashed there. Doesn't seem very likely," Ari tilted her head in consideration, "considering the fact you clearly know this machine well. So either your machine is seriously broken or you were seriously distracted."

"Oh, you're clever." She smiled lightly. "There's nothing seriously wrong with her. All I was doing was testing new flight mechanics and I ended up here."

She couldn't help but laugh. "I doubt just testing flight mechanics could cause it to crash. There's probably something to protect against that. I'm just going to go out on a very likely limb and say it was your fault."

"Oi!" She grinned and moved back beside him. "You don't know the first thing about the TARDIS. Sometimes it goes places on its own." This time it was Ari who spun something on the console, letting the clicking fill the air again. She looked around the room, turning so she leaned back on her arms against the console. He mimicked her motions. "Do you have anywhere you want to go?"

Her head shot to face him, her hair whipping through the air behind her. "What do you mean?" Her eyes widened. "What do you mean 'anywhere I want to go'?"

"I mean just that." He crossed his arms. "I mean, you've seen the TARDIS. It's not like I can just send you off. So," the two of them turned together, "where do you want to go?"

**A/N: It has been so long since I've posted anything on this account; that I am sorry for. School began to take all my time up and I found myself having hardly any time to write. Now that summer is just around the corner, I hope to be writing a lot more.**

**I'm really interested in this story idea and I hope those reading this are too. Please tell me what you think in the reviews.**

**Also, I want to find a beta for this story to keep it the best it can be. If you would like to be the beta, please contact me and we can discuss it.**

**Before I forget, this is the tenth doctor right now. The exact time period will be coming next chapter. Ari will never be describing the Doctor, so I wanted to reference which Doctor it is now.**

**Thank you again, I hope you enjoy the story!**


End file.
